


First Trip to the Honeybee Inn

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth takes a day off from work and finds Cloud working undercover for the WRO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Trip to the Honeybee Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiuszero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiuszero/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Sephiroth had taken the day off, no more monsters for the next twenty-four hours, he was DONE. He’d killed off a herd of Gighee on Monday, a flock of Ruby Dragons on Tuesday, a pack of Bandersnatch on Wednesday, several flocks of Deenglow and Allemagne on Thursday and on Friday he’d taken down three Midgar Zoloms that were harassing the area around the Chocobo Farm. Today he was just done!

He’d left Winter with Angeal at Genesis’ restaurant and wandered his way down to the newly rebuilt Sector 6 Wallmarket, now however it was the wallmarket of Kazas. The town had rebuilt itself from the rubble that was made of Midgar five or so years ago and taken up its old name again. A few of the oldest towns turned sectors had done so. While others simply became NeoMidgar under Rufus ShinRa’s control and the rest were part of Edge – protected by themselves and the Heroes of Gaia. The silverette snorted at the thought, if only the people of Edge realized exactly who they had living among them!

He wandered the wallmarket for a while, looking in at the Materia shop to see if the man had anything new and arranging for some scrap metal from the GunShop to be sent to his own shop in Edge. Finally he came upon the Honeybee Inn, an ostentatious place that he’d never been able to enjoy before. But he /did/ have a membership... a rather old one that Lazard had given him as a birthday gift one year. The green eyed man didn’t even know if the card would still work, or for that matter how it had survived through everything in his life from the time he got it until now.

But as it was he was currently standing in line...short as it was, waiting to get into the exclusive kink Inn. The girls in their bumblebee costumes, thick make-up and strong perfume made him want to gag, but he choked it down and smiled benignly out of his white hooded trench coat. His card was given some serious scrutiny considering it was so old, but had never been used before. It and himself were given several double takes when their new computer data base registered who it was who owned said card. He actually chuckled quietly to himself as he was whisked to a side room and forced to prove that he was in fact Sephiroth Crescent – bringer of doom, Meteor and well...dead several times over by this point. He simply rolled his green cat slit eyes and shrugged his eloquent shoulders at their questions of how he was still alive. He didn’t deny that he’d never died as they seemed to be claiming, just simply explained that the Goddess had cured him of his wrath and given him a second chance. They could do nothing but nod and let him in after that, it wasn’t as if he’d done anything wrong in the last several years after all.

He was finally shown into the main lobby and a tingle went up his spine, his eyes flashed from side to side in quick bursts as he tried to pinpoint what was giving him that delicious feeling. He turned slowly, making a show out of looking the place over carefully, intent on picking the proper room for the remainder of his day of relaxation. When he spotted his target a feral smile overtook his features – his green eyes narrowing in challenge and his lips twisting into a smirkish smile. He knew the person, knew them almost as well as his own skin, they were THAT connected. He chuckled again, a deep sexy sound that had a few of the bumblebees around him fainting at it. But this the silver haired demon did not notice, he was already moving his long legs in a purposeful and languid stride to the pretty girl with long blonde hair, light blue eye shadow and bubblegum pinkened lips who stood behind the main counter.

“Hello Miss,” He started with an evil grin, “Is there any way I could obtain /your/ company for the evening?”

Mako blue eyes looked up from the computer screen and glared at him, though the pleasant smile on the ‘woman’s’ face never faltered. In a breathy voice that was obviously much practiced Cloud answered his hero turned nemesis turned friend. “Oh I don’t know about that Sir, I only work the front desk after all. I haven’t been here very long.” Cloud batted his thick fake eyelashes and obtained a coy look on his chiseled face.

“Oh but I must insist. You are by far the prettiest thing here. I’m sure this lovely establishment wouldn’t want to upset such a long term member.” His smile turned sly and he winked at Cloud, who glared at him with his eyes again.

Just as Cloud was about to rebuff him for the second time the manager hurried over, “Is there a problem Mr. Crescent?” His wheedling voice scrapped across blonde and silver covered ears alike.

Sephiroth leaned against the counter in a relaxed pose that screamed ‘I may seem calm, but trust me, I am not.’ and turned to the squat man before him, “I’m not really sure. I was simply asking this young woman if she might accompany me for the evening. But it seems she only works the front desk.” He affected a pout that would but all puppies to shame and melted any remaining bumblebees who were still standing in the area. Well, all of them except Cloud who discretely rolled his eyes.

The manager’s ruddy complexion worsened, “Oh my, oh my! We can’t have our customers unhappy. Miss Cloud would you mind grabbing Miss Ruth and having her take over for you for the evening?” His beady eyes fairly begged Cloud to comply.

With an inward sigh that Sephiroth felt through their link Cloud nodded his head, “Of course sir.” He left and returned shortly with his replacement, a redheaded lass with short hair and a busy-bee mentality – for she ushered Cloud out from behind the counter with quick flicks of her wrist like she were shooing a fly.

Sephiroth chuckled at the scene, he really couldn’t help it. When Cloud turned to glare up at him yet again he simply smiled radiantly and bowed before him, a hand whooshing out to tell Cloud to precede him. The blonde simply rolled his eyes and walked to the center of the big round room as Sephiroth followed him.

“So, have you decided which room you would like Mr. Crescent?” Cloud’s breathy feminine voice ghosted through Sephiroth as he asked the question, his irritation clear.

“I’m not really sure yet. Do you have any suggestions Miss Cloud?” Sephiroth moved closer to the blonde, going so far as to touch shoulders with him and drape a swath of his long silver hair over Cloud’s shoulder. He noted that Cloud smelled good, not the cloying stuff the other girls were wearing, but more earthy – like Aerith’s flowers. “I do hope that the title of ‘Miss’ means you’re single. Otherwise I shall have to be quite sad.” He smirked as Cloud shivered against him.

“Seph-.” It was a plea if ever the silver man had heard one, but then Cloud straightened, “The Queen’s Room is rather opulent, The Lover’s Room is currently taken, so is the Group Room...” Cloud sighed and slumped slightly, “And the Necrophiliac room would probably be right up your alley.”

Sephiroth’s head quirked up at that, “Ooh, yes I think that one will do.”

Cloud nodded his head to the Bumblebee on key duty and walked over to the Necrophiliac room’s door with Sephiroth. He really wanted to run the taller man through, sensing this Sephiroth laughed out right when the door closed behind them.

Cloud rounded on him and slugged him in the shoulder before growling in his ear, “You blow my cover Sephiroth and blessed by the Goddess or no, I will run your ass through.”

“Oh come now Cloud,” Sephiroth chided as he stuffed a cloth in the old fashioned keyhole and moved away from the door. “What on Gaia are you doing here anyway?” Tempted as he was to simply strip away Cloud’s costume and feast on his beautiful flesh, he was curious.

Cloud blushed a curious rose color and dropped his gaze from Sephiroth’s green eyes. He looked down at himself and huffed. Looking back up he glared at Sephiroth, “I’m infiltrating this perv hotel for Reeve, none of his people could get inside, they kept getting caught. Apparently there’s some organization that’s been disturbing the peace lately that bases itself here. I haven’t seen much yet, only been here a week so far, but I’m pretty sure he’s right.”

Sephiroth nodded his head in an understanding manner, “Makes sense. He have you plant any of those Cait Sith bots of his?”

Cloud nodded then walked over to where Sephiroth was resting against the bed, “What are you doing here?”

Sephiroth pulled the womanized man over to stand between his legs as he sat on the mattress, “Well I’ve had a membership here since I was eighteen, Lazard got it for me as a gag gift for my birthday, I’d never had a chance to use it before. Since I officially took the day off and ended up in this direction I decided ‘why not’?” He grinned at Cloud. “The Necrophiliac Room? Really?”

Cloud chuckled, “It always seemed more like a Dungeon to me to tell you the truth.”

Sephiroth let his eyes roam around the room, a silver brow quirking as he noticed that Cloud was right. “You’re right though, the whole dungeon theme /is/ rather my style.” He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to Cloud’s clavicle.

The blonde shivered and fought to suppress a moan, but Sephiroth was watching his face and saw the closed eyes before they opened as he pulled away. “I haven’t seen you in months Cloud, off saving the world from itself again?”

Cloud smiled softly at him and ran his fingers through the long silver strands, “No, took the kids to the beach and the Golden Saucer. They had a great time and it was nice to just get out and do something for a change.” He smirked at Sephiroth, “Much like you ending up here today.” Leaning forward Cloud licked the end of Sephiroth’s nose.

Sephiroth’s eyes crossed as he bore witness to the act before the shock set in, “Did...did you? Did you just /lick/ my nose Cloud Strife?” His cat’s eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open slightly.

“Oh my, did the Great Sephiroth, Demon of Wutai, just stutter?” Cloud chuckled before he leaned in again, this time capturing Sephiroth’s mouth with his own.

Sephiroth moaned into the kiss and let his fingers dance along Cloud’s body, slowly disrobing the man between his legs. Cloud shivered again and sent his tongue on a quest to find and conquer Sephiroth’s – the venture was met with much resistance but in the end Cloud was victorious. Sephiroth had to suddenly come up for air when Cloud’s warm palm found his hard and heated member, therefore forfeiting the tongue war. He blinked his green mako filled eyes until they could focus yet again, the sight before him quite changed from what it had been before.

Both men were now nude, though Sephiroth couldn’t recall how he himself had gotten that way. Both were already slick with sweat and pre-cum – the sight of Cloud’s flushed skin nearly did him in right then and there, but he held himself together with an effort. If there was nothing else that his time with Genesis had taught him, it was patience. He smirked over at Cloud who lay languidly beside him on the gigantic bed of midnight brocade, “So, is there anything in particular that you would like to use in this room?”

A devious shroud overtook Cloud at the question and he rose majestically from the mattress and sauntered over to a chair in one corner. On the counter next to it were scattered quite a few things that Sephiroth had never seen before, but he knew what several were, they’d been favorites of Genesis’. “I always pictured a scene in this chair. And don’t let it fool you, it’s rather comfortable.”

Sephiroth raised an elegant brow and he ambled over to sit himself in the chair, his curiosity over what kind of scene Cloud had in mind overtaking any form of rational thought. As soon as he was in the chair – which was surprisingly comfortable considering it was made of wood – Cloud grabbed out several lengths of nylon rope from a dresser drawer nearby. He teased Sephiroth’s ankles with his fingers and lips as he tied them to the chair legs then did the same with the silverette’s wrists. The blonde promptly sat on Sephiroth’s lap and ground their erections together for a torturous minute before pulling Sephiroth’s torso forward and drug his mouth into a searing kiss as he pulled the silver locks free of the chair and pulled them forward over Sephiroth’s shoulder. Breaking the kiss Cloud stood and urged Sephiroth to sit back fully in the seat again. Grabbing another length of rope Cloud latched Sephiroth’s neck to the chair as well, then he pulled his hair behind him. Producing a comb from somewhere Cloud began to brush out the long strands before braiding them. His own hair, which he’d grown out for this assignment, he combed and braided as well. “Mmmm, now that our hair won’t be in the way...” He trailed off as he slid the tie at Sephiroth’s neck off and began to bite, suck and lick his way from behind Sephiroth’s ear to the point of his shoulder, “Hmm, we can have some fun.”

Sephiroth had nearly fallen asleep with the treatment of his hair; he’d forgotten what it was like to have someone else brush it. But he was at full attention when Cloud’s sexy growl and hot mouth came into contact with his skin. The ex-General groaned aloud, the sound of a tortured animal, for tortured is exactly what he was. For the next couple of hours Cloud did anything and everything he’d ever fantasized about doing with Sephiroth – all of it done without letting the poor man cum at all. He had the bondage thing going for a while, but got bored of it. Next he fucked Sephiroth into every surface in the room – even getting tricksy enough to bang him on the ceiling. He had Sephiroth suck him off, which the man was fantastic at, and that was what finally decided him to allow his poor silver slave to have release. All the screams of resistance and complaint that Sephiroth had uttered in the last few hours spurred the little blonde on. He had Sephiroth lay himself out across the rather mussed bed and returned the fantastic favor, the pay load was huge, but Cloud drank it down not stopping until Sephiroth shuddered for the last time.

Cloud smiled like a cat in the cream and crawled up next to Sephiroth’s damp and heaving body, he brushed a lock of soaked bang out of the beautiful man’s face before asking, “So... was there anything /you/ wanted to try?"

Sephiroth stirred at the voice and chuckled when the words finally made sense to him, “Goddess Cloud, you’re kidding right? I’m so tired I don’t think I can move for a bit. Though once I’ve got some energy back,” He blinked complacent and lust filled eyes up at Cloud’s own sleepy face, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t sit down for a week.” Green eyes closed as Cloud’s delighted laugh filled his ears. The two snuggled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
